


Песня про яйца

by gallyanim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, idiots to lovers, silliness, преступление против кулинарного искусства, шутки за 300
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: счастливые люди готовят самую ужасную глазунью потому что им не до этого ©, и немного войны
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Песня про яйца

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyoatbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/gifts).



>   
> 

Всё начинается на общей кухне.

― Это мои яйца, ― говорит Югём.

― Это общие яйца, ― педантично поправляет его Джинён.

― Но эти я вытащил первым. Значит, они мои.

Пока они ругаются, у них за спиной шуршит скорлупа и раздаётся аппетитное шкворчание. Югём и Джинён синхронно поворачивают головы к плите и видят, как Бэмбэм накрывает будущую идеальную яичницу тарелкой.

― Это мои яйца, ― произносят они в унисон. У Бэмбэма брови ползут вверх.

― Общие, ― ухмыляется он. ― Но есть их буду я.

Чем ближе к промежуточным тестам, тем больше у них всех в желудках пустого места, и всё бы ничего, но почему-то холодильники (два, один побольше и постарше, другой поменьше и поновее, осторожно, не хлопайте дверцей морозилки) не наполняются с той же скоростью, с какой их впитывающие знания организмы требуют еды. Нынешним утром Джинён вылезает на кухню и обнаруживает, что даже три десятка яиц в казавшейся огромной плетёнке отчаянно близятся к концу.

Джинён любит омлет. И яичницу тоже вполне жалует. Единственное условие ― чтобы наесться, ему необходимо минимум три яйца. Ещё он согласен на одно-единственное и хорошую такую плошку риса, но рис вся их семёрка местных жильцов прикончила на прошлой неделе. Поэтому Джинёну надо три, иначе никакие волны Кондратьева в голову не влезут.

Из плетёнки на него смотрит весьма одинокий скорлупный бок, и Джинён уже почти готов признать своё поражение и не учиться сегодня под предлогом страшного голода, но (к счастью? или увы? увы, к счастью?) ещё два замечательных, первосортных яйца ждут его на столешнице у плиты. Всю идиллию Джинёна и его будущего завтрака почему-то нарушает Югём со своими возмущениями, но у Югёма смысл такой. Нарушать идиллию.

Короче, в итоге нормально ест только Бэмбэм, а они с Югёмом дерутся за последнее яйцо из холодильника.

На следующий день Джинён покупает новую тридцатку и вешает поверх крышки записку “Не для родившихся в год Азиатского финансового кризиса”.

“Ты даже яичницу нормально жарить не умеешь”, появляется в холодильнике вечером новая бумажка.

Джинён моргает. Во-первых, почерк у Югёма отвратительный. Во-вторых, Джинёну удаются любые способы приготовления чёртовых яиц, вплоть до идеальных пашотов. В-третьих, какого хрена вместо трёх десятков там два с половиной.

***

― Югём говнюк, ― говорит Джебом со всей готовностью и засовывает себе в рот сразу половину омлета. Джинён пристально следит за его реакцией: челюсти Джебома работают быстро, по лицу растекается абсолютное блаженство. Ну, возможно, конечно, это из-за того, что омлет стал его первой едой за последние пару дней (чёртовы групповые проекты на творческих факультетах), но при проверке важных гипотез всякие мелочи можно счесть несущественными.

Подопытному вкусно, вот что главное.

― Но омлет не яичница.

Джебом вытирает блестящие губы рукавом, и Джинён бы ему, конечно, сказал пару слов о застольных манерах, но есть ли смысл, когда весь рукав безнадёжно заляпан красками. Тут и химчистка вряд ли поможет, куда уж Джинёну. У него нынче, тем более, совсем другая миссия.

― Желток развалился, поэтому пришлось импровизировать, ― своим научным голосом объясняет Джинён. На профессоров обычно действует: когда он им в подобном тоне доказывает, что никакая экономия на кофе в бумажных стаканчиках не поможет миллениалам взять ипотеку при нынешнем засилье неолиберализма, они почти забывают все свои дополнительные вопросы к его докладам. Джебом, судя по всему, отличается большей стойкостью.

Чёртовы творческие факультеты, и да будут стены будущих зданий Джебома столь же непробиваемы, как его разум.

― Но речь шла про яичницу, ― говорит он и хитро щурится на Джинёна полумесяцами глаз. ― Тебе придётся провести на мне ещё один тест.

На всякий случай Джинён остаток дня усердно гуглит статьи о том, как правильно разбивать яйца, но все его познания мигом улетучиваются из головы, едва он открывает холодильник и видит, что в картонке снова стало чуть больше пустых мест. И даже никаких записок нет, где вообще малейшая вежливость? Понятно, что извинений от хамского дылды Югёма не дождёшься, но гадить исподтишка ещё хуже, чем гадить и ругаться с открытым забралом.

“Вызываю тебя на дуэль по яйцам”, пишет Джинён почти что трясущимися от возмущения руками.

Через пару часов приходит обеспокоенное сообщение от Ёндже с вопросом, в порядке ли Джинён и можно ли ему взять одно яичко, не участвуя ни в каких дуэлях.

Приходится вернуться на кухню, зачеркнуть “тебя” и дописать “КИМ ЮГЁМА” сверху на всякий случай сразу и хангылем, и латиницей.

Следующее сообщение Джинён получает от Марка: тот интересуется, не хочет ли он научиться писать “Ким Югём” иероглифами. За уроки Марк обещает взять недорого ― пары яиц хватит.

***

Рамён на плите булькает просто восхитительно. Запахи, разливающиеся по кухне, достойны быть собраны лучшими парфюмерами Кореи. Честное слово, аромат “Шин рамён с сосиской и лучком” имел бы оглушительный успех, с помощью него кто угодно куда угодно мог бы заманить местных студентов, аки гаммельнский крысолов.

Джинён только маленькую ложечку бульона попробует и всё. Честное слово, он вообще не притронется ни к лапше, ни к сосискам… Ну если они случайно не упадут к нему в ложку, конечно, когда он зачерпнёт крохотную порцию чужого бульона. Такого красного, остренького, аппетитного.

― Это мой рамён, ― раздаётся прямо над ухом препротивный голос препротивного Югёма. Правильно Джебом сказал ― говнюк, как есть говнюк.

― Он точно не общий, ― продолжает Югём. ― Могу чек из комбини показать.

Пойманный с поличным Джинён со всех сил сжимает в кулаке ложку. Уже успевшую запотеть от пышущего жаром рамёна, над которым он её занёс, и наверное на ней можно и пару капель бульона отыскать, но не облизывать же ложку под издевательским взглядом Югёма. Бегая глазами вокруг (нет, нисколько не стыдно, просто не хочется смотреть на этот огромный нос и чересчур длинные ресницы), Джинён вдруг видит, что сжимает в кулаке сам Югём.

― Это мои яйца! ― восклицает Джинён. ― У тебя в руках! Сейчас точно мои!

На кухне в этот момент, конечно, опять появляется Бэмбэм. Почему он так часто сюда ходит, жрать хочет, что ли?

― Ммм, ― говорит Бэмбэм. ― Гёма, отпусти хёна.

― Нет у меня никаких яиц, ― блеет Югём и прячет свои (тоже огромные) лапищи за спину. Нет, серьёзно, зачем нормальным людям такие гигантские руки? В них даже королевские, самые крупные, самые первосортные яйца выглядят крошечными, чуть ли не перепелиными. Неудивительно, что Югём царапает обычной человеческой ручкой как курица лапой, ему небось раз в пять больше нужна.

― Я точно видел яйца, ― предпринимает последнюю попытку восстановить справедливость Джинён. ― Ты собирался кинуть мои яйца в рамён.

Югём идёт красными пятнами. Бэмбэм зачёрпывает ложкой рамён (и в неё явно попала сосиска, а по краям свисает ароматная лапша!) и задумчиво фыркает:

― Горячо тут у вас.

― У меня нет никаких яиц, ― нервно сообщает Югём. Бэмбэм давится лапшой, визгливо хихикает, но даже сквозь его смехуёчки Джинён слышит едва заметный хруст скорлупы где-то за спиной у Югёма. Господи, ну какой идиот, теперь два яйца похерены без всякого смысла, а могли бы попасть в рамён, которым тогда Югём поделился бы с Джинёном.

― Теперь да, ― печально вздыхает Джинён. ― Действительно нет.

***

Джинён выключает все уведомления на телефоне, потому что он собирается усердно учиться. Очень усердно. Так усердно, как вся страна ещё не видывала. Нет никакой связи с тем, что последние пару дней во всех чатах беспрерывно обсуждают, нравится ли ему, когда его яйцам горячо, и виноват ли Джинён в том, что Югём, возможно, кастрат. Джинён выключает все уведомления, чтобы усердно учиться, а не сочинять двадцать способов убить Бэмбэма и сварить рамён уже из него.

Единственная проблема в том, что Джинён учится не совсем микро- или макроэкономике. И эконометрика его тоже сейчас интересует чуть меньше, чем должна бы.

― Я скоро закукарекаю, ― говорит Джебом.

― Ты не думал почитать учебник? ― спрашивает Джексон.

Вообще, если Джексон предлагает почитать учебник, скорее всего что-то во вселенной идёт не так.

Но Джинён только ставит перед ним и Джебомом очередную яичницу.

Желток слегка (сильно) растёкся, а белок некрасивой рваной формы, но ведь главное вкус. Он потому и решил, что фокус-группа из одного Джебома маловата для правильных тестов: один голодный будущий архитектор явно не может понять вкус джинёновых блюд во всей полноте. А Джексон сразу и иностранец, и сытый успешный музыкант ― разнообразие тестируемых всегда идёт в плюс исследованию.

Джексон выковыривает из белка маленький кусочек скорлупы. Ладно, у всех случаются промахи.

― Я так и не понял, принял ли он твой вызов, ― с набитым ртом спрашивает Джебом. Джинён закатывает глаза.

― Да, ― коротко отвечает он. Этим простым словом, конечно, не выразить всю его гамму чувств к Югёму и их яичной дуэли. Позавчера вот Джинён пытался прокрасться на кухню ночью и попрактиковаться в тишине, а там торчал Югём. В трусах. Попрактикуешься тут, когда перед глазами волосатые длинные ноги отплясывают.

Нет, серьёзно, Югём жарил яичницу и танцевал перед плитой. Ещё бы тут яичнице не получится отвратительной.

Джинён пробовал. Не позавчерашнюю, правда, а вчерашнюю, но что делать, если Югём опять оставил всё без присмотра, а Джинён как раз заявился на кухню пошпионить за ним? Разве можно шпионить эффективнее, чем попробовав вражескую яичницу?

О том, что произошло, когда Югём застукал его с куском яичницы во рту, Джинён бы предпочёл не вспоминать, но сегодня он всё равно собирался снова пойти на кухню ночью.

И завтра.

Потому что он бы предпочёл не вспоминать, а повторять вот всё то самое в реальности, желательно каждый день. Всё-таки если существуют в мире яйца, идеально ложащиеся в большие руки Югёма, то это однозначно яйца Джинёна. Кстати, ещё теперь он доподлинно знает, что Югём точно не кастрат.

Вообще, оказывается, ходить ночью на кухню и жарить яичницу ― невероятно приставучая и неожиданно полезная привычка.

***

Та самая купленная Джинёном перед началом великой войны тридцатка заканчивается ровно в день промежуточных тестов, так что тесты он пишет на голодный желудок, с квадратными глазами и гудящей головой. Впрочем, не то чтобы Джинён сильно переживает об университетских экзаменах: там он прекрасно умеет пускать пыль в глаза, вспомните хотя бы его научный тон. Никто не сможет утверждать, что письменно Джинён не в состоянии передать свои интонации и апломб юного учёного, а значит, профессора наверняка падут ниц перед его ответами.

Куда сложнее с дуэлью.

На кухне, где всё началось, в тот же день собираются обе фокус-группы и арбитр. В роли югёмовой фокус-группы внезапно выступают Марк и Ёндже (“Предатели”, мысленно отправляет им Джинён, всё ещё страшась зайти в чаты). В роли арбитра…

― Я, ― кивает во все стороны Бэмбэм, размахивает руками и кланяется. Какой ужас, на нём смокинг. Где Бэмбэм добыл смокинг для судейства яичной дуэли на кухне мелкого студенческого общежития, организованного тёткой Джебома? Лучше, разумеется, не спрашивать.

На обеих конфорках появляется по сковородке, столешницу по обе стороны от плиты Джебом расчищает, просто сбрасывая всё в простыню, которую держит Джексон. Джинёну хочется верить, что это не с его кровати простыня, а то придётся идти куда-нибудь в другое место ночевать. Например, к Югёму, чтобы тому жизнь мёдом не казалась.

― Начали! ― оповещает Бэмбэм. Югём с Джинёном встают каждый рядом со своей сковородкой, разбивают яйца, следят за тем, как жарятся обе яичницы. Иногда Джинён отвлекается на то, как Югём прижимается бедром к его бедру, но не очень часто. Ну. Раз десять за всё время готовки, не больше. И нет, он в ответ не щиплет Югёма за его ужасную плоскую задницу, а если кому-то показалось, будто Джинён так делает, то пусть сразу зарубят себе на носу, что это исключительно ради выигрыша в конкурсе.

― Время вышло!

Джинён, надувшись от гордости, перекладывает яичницу из сковородки. По его собственному мнению, он превзошёл сам себя ― белок самую-самую малость подёрнут желтком, а краешки едва пригорели, можно считать, что и вовсе нет. Тарелку Джинён ставит перед Джебомом и Джексоном. Югём свою ― перед Ёндже и Марком. Яичницу-соперницу Джинён сейчас плохо видит, но она точно хуже. Однозначно. Бесповоротно.

Бэмбэм подхватывает обе тарелки и меняет их местами.

― Для чистоты эксперимента, ― объясняет он, ― фокус-группа будет тестировать яичницу того конкурсанта, блюда которого они ранее не пробовали.

Все предатели.

Нет здесь ни одного честного и приятного человека.

Ну правда, как ещё назвать то, что Джебом жмурится и закатывает глаза от удовольствия над яичницей Югёма точно так же, как во время их с Джинёном проб? А то, что Ёндже даёт своей собаке понюхать кусочек почти идеального джинёнова белка и потом резюмирует, что той не понравилось? Это вообще законно?

― Наш самый гуманный и независимый суд в мире в лице меня, ― Бэмбэм оглядывает их всех в ожидании оваций, ― постановил, что Ким Югём и Пак Джинён оба безнадёжно плохи в приготовлении яичницы. Она некрасивая и ни одну из них не оценила многоуважаемая Коко. Поздравляю, вы оба самое слабое звено.

― Я бы сказал, что у них обоих яичницы стали хуже за время подготовки к дуэли, ― поддакивает Джебом. У Джебома уже в руках две вилки и на каждой по куску яичницы. Для экспертного сравнения, пожимает плечами он в ответ на немой вопрос Джинёна.

― Перчика не хватает, ― кивает Марк.

― И сыра, ― соглашается Джексон.

Джинён бы разбил по яйцу об лоб каждого из здесь сидящих. Он бросает взгляд на Югёма и понимает, что тот, кажется, думает то же самое.

― Ничего в яйцах не понимают, ― в унисон говорят они с Югёмом точно так же, как в тот самый первый день.

Только сейчас яйца Джинёна (да и Югёма наверняка тоже) чувствуют себя куда счастливее.


End file.
